Mission tougher than ever
by Kojima Ayumi
Summary: Weiss found a baby and the guys have to prevent her from getting kidnapped by enemies. Until then, can they even survive her? O.o Shounen ai WeissXWeiss
1. Chapter 1

My friend bugged me to do this….. Everyday she came and kept asking me 'Hey! Got the fic done already?" and I always have to go 'No you twit! I'm pretty busy with other things! I haven't even got my own fic AND YOURS done! Stop bothering me!' 

Hm… Similar to Bringing up Belle, I must say. (sweat sweat sweat) but she asked me to do it despite her story. It was TOO coincidental that I wanted to start off with Ken and Omi. Guess I'll change it….

Sigh……

--

Set after series for fun

--

Yoji yawned and dragged his heavy legs down the flight of stairs, dangerously missing some since his eyes were only half opened. He continued making his way to the kitchen.

How he hated mornings. Monday mornings, no doubt. Mr. Leader of his would kick him out of bed in three seconds if he doesn't wake up upon calling. Jeez, get a life iceberg. He probably doesn't even have one…

Ran was already in the shop getting ready and he was hobbling around the kitchen in search of his coffee mug. Hell, where did Omi put it? He searched high and low for the mug for the past five minutes amongst which Ran shouted a warning to Yoji to be quicker. He growled and dug the cupboard under the stove when he heard a loud crying noise.

He jumped and hit the top of his head against the cupboard and he cursed in pain, holding his painful head. The bang was awfully loud, he presumed as Ran came into the kitchen staring at the blonde who was hissing on the ground.

"If that is your method of waking yourself, at least do it on the wall."

"Shut up", Yoji snapped back.

The two of them paused when they heard once again a crying noise.

Yoji got up to his feet and Ran stepped towards the back door at the far end of the kitchen. Slowly opening it, he found a fruits basket, inside with a…

"What in the world!" Yoji said loudly, looking down at a baby, all wrapped up in a nice cloth of pink. "What the heck is that?"

Ran ignored the comment and bent down over the crying child. The baby didn't seem any older than two years. Gently, he picked it up and turned to Yoji. The child's weeping died down slowly. Ran looked over and Yoji descended.

The blonde squatted over the basket carrier and started reading a piece of paper out loud.

"I hope you can take care of this child for me until I come back. That is if I come back", Yoji paused. "Great! Just great! The person doesn't even sign her name! Not even the baby's!"

"It's a girl."

Yoji looked up at Ran with his jaw to the ground.

"That's even better", Yoji grumbled, crushing the paper into a ball. "What are we going to do with it?"

"Take care of her, not it. What else?"

"So you've got a soft spot for babies. Let's just ask Aya to take care of it."

Ran threw a scowl at Yoji. "She's studying. She can't take care of her."

"Manx! How about Manx? Or Birman?"

"They're both workaholics. I doubt they can."

"For Pete's sake!" Yoji howled. "We. Have. Missions!"

"Then I'll excuse myself from it", Ran said flatly.

"RAN!" Yoji shouted.

The baby began crying again after hearing Yoji's loudness. Ran gave a glare at the blonde who immediately shut up.

"Go get Omi and Ken then we'll decide what to do. Fine with that?" He growled as he patted the baby.

Yoji twitched but silently nodded his head. He grabbed the basket and dumped it on the kitchen table before heading upstairs to get his other two teammates.

* * *

Help me. I'me not even done with WRiM. Save me save me save me. RnR thanks... Stupid friend of mine better appreciate this...


	2. Chapter 2

Meep. 3 reviews after 1 day. Is that good? Okay okay. Thanks you three.

--

The first reaction of the two younger assassins were totally opposite. Ken was on Yoji's side of yelling his head off while Omi was cooing at the baby. Ran shouted at the blonde and brunette to shut up before the baby started crying again.

"No way! We can't keep that! It's several times harder than keeping that cat Momoe-chan has!" Ken protested.

Ran and Omi(oddly, but I'm sure he can too) glared at the brunette.

"What's wrong with you two? If we're not going to help her, who can?" Omi asked in a slightly pissed tone.

"I don't know. Child care?"

"That's enough!" Ran hissed, bringing silence unto the living room. "If you two don't wish to help her, I'm very sure Omi and I can take care of it."

Yoji snorted. "In case you haven't noticed, if you or Omi has to take care of the baby, we're missing one important member of Weiss."

"Yeah, we could die without either one of you", Ken added.

"You had no problem when I wasn't around. Or Omi."

"But that many missions in a row? I don't think so, Ran", Yoji growled. "If I have to I'll throw her out myself."

Ran glared very seriously at the blonde who this time didn't flinch at all.

"Do that and you're dead Kudoh", the redhead snarled.

So now Yoji had just pushed his button and Ran was starting to boil. Calling any members by their surname can mean a dangerous thing, actually.

Ken and Omi were pretty much also throwing dagger eyes at each other beside the older two.

A female voice cut in through the wave of anger in the room.

"Morning boys. Now, what could be the problem? I could hear you from outside", Manx said calmly. She took notice of the baby in Ran's arms and her eyes glinted with glee. "Oh what a cute one! Is it yours Ran?"

The redhead shook his head.

"Okay. Anyway, as I was saying, Kritiker wishes to put down Weiss for about a year as we have to build up our internals before being able to concentrate externally. We have a backup bank where you can draw unlimited amount of cash, but please don't over do it okay boys?"

"No missions for a year!" Yoji bellowed.

"Yes, is there a problem?"

Omi grinned at Ken.

"Oh yeah, Manx-san. Could you do us a favour?" Omi asked before the female redhead left. "Could you give a name for her?" He pointed to the baby.

"Oh, something simple. How about Kumiko? I think she'll grow up to be a fine, beautiful child."

Ran nodded.

Before Manx left she gave the youngest a card.

"See! She's on our side!"

"That's too coincidental!" Yoji denied. "Now we're stuck with this baby!"

"You don't have to take care of her. Omi and I can deal with her."

"Goody goody Ran", Yoji teased. Ran growled back at the blonde.

"Cut it out already you two! Look, we have to hurry get the baby supplies now before she gets hungry."

"I suppose you don't wish to go shopping with us?" Ran raised a brow.

"No way", Ken and Yoji said together.

"Guess we'll bring her along. Come on Omi."

The blonde bounced to the second floor to get his cap while Ran watched him leave.

"You two stay and mend the store", Ran ordered. The two grumbled but agreed. Watching the store would be much and way better than watching the baby. For a moment there Yoji was worried Ran would've asked him to stay and take care of Kumiko while he and Omi went out to get the stuff.

"We won't be back until mid afternoon. I presume you can deal lunch by yourselves?"

"Yes…"

With that, Omi and Ran left together with Kuniko to get the baby supplies.

--

In the shop

--

"You know, I think Ran has gotten the likings to Kumiko", Ken said as he wrote down the orders for the day.

"Duh. He probably treats her like a second baby sister", Yoji snorted, leaning against the counter beside Ken. "And for Omi is also another step-sister."

Ken frowned. "Don't mention that in front of him. You know how much it saddens when you mention Ouka."

Yoji dismissed it with a sniff and flicked his hand.

"I thought you liked kids, Kenken?"

"Yes, I do, but not babies. They scream and yell and they can't even tell you what they want!"

"Exactly. I wonder how are we two going to live?"

"In the first underworld", Ken grumbled and Yoji shrugged.

* * *

I just noticed. It isn't THAT humorous, is it? Oh well. Let's PRAY the next chapter is. :) Anyway I'm really doing less than the amount I should be doing. -.-lll Ignore me... RnR thanks... 


	3. Chapter 3

A loud scream awoke the whole entire house. Yoji apparently fell off his bed and Ken slammed his head against the head board behind him. Omi immediately rushed out of his room to find out what the familiar crying noise was about and Ran was busy calming Kumiko.

"Oh geez", Yoji growled as he stood at Ran's doorway, watching as Omi took Kumiko from Ran's arms as the redhead stood there thinking what the problem would be. "Can't you ask her to shut up already?"

"For you information, Yoji-kun, she's only a baby. Shouting at her would make he cry even more!" He snapped irritably at the other blonde, adjusting his arms so the child can be more comfortable.

"What in the world was that noise!" Ken yelled as he came rushing to Ran's doorway. He just woke up and was in half a daze he didn't see Yoji and they both went crashing.

Ran stifled a chuckle while the blonde giggled under his breath. It seemed to enlighten Kumiko since she was now giving a squeal of delight instead of crying anymore.

Ken and Yoji groaned as they untangled themselves.

"Very funny you little baby", Yoji muttered.

Kumiko got even more amused as Ken had managed to slip and fall flat on top of Yoji.

"ARGH! Get off me you heavy pig!" Yoji roared. Ken scrambled off, shouting a 'I am not!' back at the blonde.

Ran shook his head and kicked the both of them and sent them further from his door.

"If you want to make it noisy, go somewhere else", he said plainly.

The other two growled back but Ran didn't even bother to notice. Omi was once again cooing at Kumiko who was enjoying her time in the arms of the blonde.

"Fine. Anyway, what was she crying all about? I thought they cry when they have a wet diaper of hungry for food?" Ken asked curiously.

Ran gave a shrug. "She doesn't seem to have either of those or else she would have still been crying right now." He paused. "It was probably a bad dream."

"Serious?" Yoji raised a brow.

"Aya gets that all the time. She once booted me out of bed because she thought I was a crocodile going to eat her."

The three stared at him.

"Alright, who are you and what did you do to the Ran we knew?"

Ran tossed his infamous glare at the oldest. Yoji grinned back.

"Get out of here."

"Will do, o' great one", Yoji teased. Ken held back his laughter by escaping to his room before letting out while Yoji guffawed at Ran's expression.

Ran snorted and shut his room's door behind him. Omi placed the baby on Ran's bed and kneeled at the bed's edge beside her.

"Do you think we should get a cot?" He asked as he poked her at her side, causing her to giggle with glee.

Ran sniffed as he watched the blonde play with Kumiko.

"We basically got the supplies which would only last us a few days, probably a week."

"Plus, we've still got the shop to deal with. Unless you wish to put up the sign we're on acation."

Omi giggled. "I prefer you this way much better than before, Ran."

The redhead remained silent.

"But time really flies, doesn't it?" He said, a tinge of sadness heard.

"Time comes and goes and never stops. Yet we can never wait."

Omi smiled. "You've changed a lot too", he said and got off the ground. He walked towards Ran who was looking away at the floor below and failed to notice the blonde moving towards him.

His eyes widen as his head was grabbed by two smaller hands and forced downwards. The next thing he knew a mouth ascended onto his.

"Omi". Ran growled as the younger blonde caressed his lower tip with nips.

"What?"

"Stop that", he warned. "Or else you're getting it."

"Hai!" The kid bounced away from the redhead. He hopped onto the bed and caused Kumiko to jump up a little and a laughter escaped from her. "I wonder, did she really get a nightmare?"

Ran sighed and walked over, sitting beside the baby. "It is possible, but it doesn't last long."

Next day…

"EEK! OMI!" Ken screamed. The smaller blonde winced at the shout and came into the kitchen, seeing a trembling Ken pointing at Kumiko. "She's spitting at me!"

"No she's not! She's just playing with her food."

"Tell her not to do that!"

"And how can I?"

"I dunno. Ew… she's spitting again…"

Omi sniffed and went over to Kumiko who was in a baby seatee(bought yesterday) and carried her up, face hiding behind his head.

"Mou, Ken-kun, she's only a baby. Stop making the sun rise from the west."

"Well… Hey the baby's got a funny face. She looks like she's going to vomit."

"She's not going to vomit. Here, hold her while I make breakfast", Omi said quickly and passed Kumiko to the brunette. Ken gave a loud 'eh?' and received the baby arms length away from him. The blonde walked off to the other corner of the kitchen to get ready to cook.

"Oh jeez, she's green! ARGH! OMI!" Ken yelled.

Omi heard a barfing noise and turned around. True enough, Kumiko was letting everything from her stomach out onto Ken's shirt.

Just then, Yoji came into the kitchen scratching his head.

"Eh? What the heck is that smell?" He growled as he covered his hand over his nose. He saw the disgusting mess on Ken and fled the kitchen.

"OMIIIII!" Ken wailed and Kumiko joined in the noisy chorus.

"Don't shout!" Omi snapped and went over, taking the child back into his arms.

"Ew, ew ,ew ,ew ,ew ,ew ,ew!" He immediately removed his shirt and held it away from himself. "I am SO not going to keep this shirt!"

"Don't be such a fussy person. A baby's a baby. You can't change that. Oh yeah, we're heading to the shops later. Wanna come?"

"HELL NO!"

"Come on! We need people to help! Surely you're not that heartless?" Omi whimpered, giving Ken –the- puppy dog eyes.

The other sweat-dropped and slumped in defeat.

"Only if you get Yoji to come!"

* * *

Hey people...Sigh. Not much to do now. Any ideas you can give? ANYTHING! I'm brain-dead at the moment. MY TESTS ARE TOMORROW. TOMORROW! I'll take some time to do the next chappie of Withering Rose in Metrepole, That is if you read it. :) Oh well. I guess I suck at humor stories... T.T 


End file.
